Do The Roar (Crossover)
this scene when Shrek roars in Shrek Forever After. Characters Who Get Blown Away * Mr. Peabody And Sherman (2014 Film) * The Lion King - Mufasa * Rock Dog - Linnux * Bunnicula - Mina and Scott * A Monsterous Holiday - Andy * Dora The Explorer - Swiper The Fox * Pocoyo - Angry Alien * Here Comes Peter Cottontail: the Movie - Jackie Frost and January Q. Irontail * Monkeybone - Monkeybone * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat - The Foolish Magistrate and Tai-Tai * Foodfight! - Daredevil Dan * The Little Mermaid - Ariel and Scuttle * Supernoobs - Zenblock and Menock * Zeke's Pad - Zeke Palmer and Jay Fritter * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog - Pseudo Sonic * Dear Dracula - Sam and Emma * The Wrong Trousers - Wallace * Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa - Makunga * Sitting Ducks - Aldo * Despicable Me 2 - Purple El Macho * Tom & Jerry Tales - Droopy * Johnny Test - Dark Vergan * Bunnicula - Harold * Jungle Book: Rikki-Tikki-Tavi to The Rescue - Baloo and Bagherra * Courage the Cowardly Dog - Courage * The Garfield Show - Garfield and Odie * Pac Man World 3 - Pac Man * Free Birds - Myles Standish * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie - George and Harold * Goldie & Bear - Goldie Locks and Jack Bear * We Bare Bears - Panda Bear, Grizzly Bear and Ice Bear * Ferngully: The Last Rainforest - Hexxus * Pat & Stan - Pat and Stan * Shimmer & Shine - Zeta and Nazboo * Open Season - Rabbits * Aladdin - Aladdin and Abu * Looney Tunes: Back in Action - Bugs Bunny * Alice in Wonderland (1951) - Alice * Paranorman - Norman Babcock * Bitz & Bob - Bitz & Bob * Horton Hears a Who - Vlad Vladikoff * Bernard - Zack and Bernard Bear * Quackerz (2016) - Duane and Commander Duckmus * Apple and Onion - Apple and Onion * The Zhuzhus - Ellen and Stanley * Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Star Butterfly * Fanboy & ChumChum - Fanboy and ChumChum * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 - Chester V * Toy Story 2 - Zurg * Gravity Falls - Mabel Pines and Dipper Pines * The New Woody Woodpecker Show - Andy Panda and Buzz Buzzard * Barnyard (2006) - Dag * A Goofy Movie - Bigfoot * My Knight and Me - Princess Cat and Jimmy of Orange * Rolie Polie Olie - Ollie and Billy * Over the Hedge - Vincent * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series - Charlie and Icthy * Rocko's Modern Life - Peaches * Kung Fu Panda - Tai Lung * Incredibles 2 - Helen Parr * The Flight Before Christmas - Black Wolf * Madagascar - Alex * Ice Age - Soto * Johnny Test - Johnny & Dukey * Ice Age: The Meltdown - Cretaceous and Maelstrom * Bunnicula - Becky and Marsha * Ed, Edd n Eddy - Ed, Edd n Eddy * The Angry Birds Movie - Hal * True & the Rainbow Kingdom - True & Bartleby * Chicken Run - Mrs. Tweedy * Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain - Pinky & the Brain * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie - SpongeBob & Patrick * Jurassic Park - Mr. DNA * Canimals - Ato and Toki * Cars - Lightning McQueen and Mater * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie - Professor Poopypants * The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog - Scratch & Grounder * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted - Stefano * CatDog - Rancid Rabbit * Balto - Steele * Roary the Racing Car - Roary and Maxi * Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius - Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer and Goddard * We're Back A Dinosaur's Story - Rex, Woog, Elsa & Dweeb * The Boss Baby - Tim Templeton and Boss Baby * Bonkers - Bonkers D. Bobcat * Bunnicula - Bunnicula and Chester * Regal Academy - Cyrus Broomsticks * Shark Tale - Oscar * Open Season: Scared Silly - Boog and Elliot, Mr. Wennie and Giselle * The Twisted Whiskers Show - Dine and Dash * Cats Don't Dance - Max * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie - Melvin Sneedly * Dino Time - Ernie,Julia and Max * Jungle Book: Rikki-Tikki-Tavi to The Rescue - Rikki-Tikki-Tavi * The Adventures of Brer Rabbit - Brer Rabbit * Channel Umptee-3 - Ogden Ostrich and Sheldon S. Cargo * Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - Hawk Moth * Goldie & Bear - Big Bad Wolf * Boonie Bears - Warren The Squrriel * Frozen in Time - Eric Purtle and Patty * Rescuers Down Under - Percival C. Mcleach * Vampirina - Poppy and Bridget * Shimmer & Shine - Shimmer & Shine, Leah * Oddbods - Pogo & Fuse * Free Birds - Reggie * The Angry Birds Movie - Red * Bump in the Night - Mr. Bumpy * Under Wraps (2014) - Danny * The Ant and The Aardvark Show - Blue Aardvark * Steven Universe: The Movie - Spinel * The Emoji Movie - Gene Meh, Jailbreak & Hi-5 * Spider-Man: Into The Spider-Verse - Kingpin * Rock Dog - Bodi * Wander Over Yonder - Wander and Sylvia * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) - Mojo Jojo * Taffy (2019) - Taffy * The Angry Birds Movie - Judge Peckinpah * Mulan - Shan Yu * Monsters Vs. Aliens - Gallaxhar * Nick Jr. Block Party - Shimmer * Camp Lazlo - Scoutmaster Lumpus * SmallFoot - Thorp * Tom And Jerry: Blast Off To Mars - Tom and Jery * Pat & Stan - Brutox * The Owl and Co - The Owl * Fancy Nancy (2018) - Nancy Clancy * Home on the Range - Alameda Slim * Bee Movie - Ken * Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling - Heffer, Filburt and Rocko * The Garfield Show - Harry * Rover Dangerfield - Rocky * Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Ludo * Robin Hood: Quest For The King - Robin Hood * The Mike Goldwing Show (1990) - Amy Gonzales * Secret Life of Pets - Max and Duke * Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - Chloe Bourgeois * Rayman 2: The Great Escape (1999) - Rayman * Family Guy - Stewie Griffin * Coco (2017) - Miguel Rivera * The Rugrats Movie - Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Lil and Phil Deville Dil Pickles * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle - Rocky and Bullwinkle * Vampirina - Edgar Peepleson * Battle for Dream Island - Baseball * Furiki Wheels - Gordon * Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong - Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong * Teen Titans Go! to the Movies - Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven * Dexter's Laboratory - DeeDee * Home - Boovs * Oscar's Oasis - Harchi, Buck & Popy * Top Cat (2011) - Top Cat * Cyberchase - Hacker * Corn and Peg - Corn and Peg * Abominable Christmas (2012) - Lilly * Kung Fu Panda 2 - Po and Boss Wolf * The Fox & The Hound (1981) - The Bear * Rolie Polie Olie - Olie and Billy * D.N. Ace - Ace, Sloane, Mendel, Crabby, Digby, Snout Hammer & Hidey * A Goofy Movie - Max Goof * Blaze & the Monster Machines - Darington * Sitting Ducks - Fred * Sabrina the Animated Series - Harvey Kinkle * Pinky & the Brain - Marlon and Shawn * Flushed Away - Roddy * Surf's Up - Cody Maverick * Annoying Orange: Passion's Birthday Blowout! - Insurance Adjuster Penci * Donkey Kong Country (1997) - Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong * Foodfight! - Exobytes * Courage The Cowardly Dog - Eustace * Tangled - Mother Gothel * Paw Patrol - Ryder * Incredibles - Gilbert Huph * Over the Hedge - Nugent * Sitting Ducks - Bev * The Nut Job - Surly and Andie * Unstable Fables: The Goldilocks and The 3 Bears Show - Jay Weasel * Tuff Puppy - The Chameleon * The Lion Guard - Hyenas * Robots (2005) - Madame Gasket * Big Hero 6 - Robert Callaghan * Ratatouille - Remy and Emile * Garfield: The Movie - Garfield * The Little Engine That Could (2011) - Scott and Stretch * Chuck's Choice - Norm McFarlane * Bunnicula - Chesteroldcula * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie - Captain Underpants * The Wacky World of Tex Avery - Tex Avery * Tangled: The Series - Rapunzel * Dexter's Laboratory - Mandark * Incredibles - Mr. Incredible Bob Parr * Over the Hedge - Gladys Sharp * Regal Academy - Hawk SnowWhite and Rose Cinderella * Bunnicula - Patches the Weredude * Barnyard (2006) - Freddy The Ferret * Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers - Chip and Dale * True & the Rainbow Kingdom - Frookie & Grizelda Gallery Category:Crossovers